


An dog's love

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Disney Teachers pet
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Miss helperman and her husband broke up years ago, when Miss Helperman gets an note in the male that her ex husband is going to try and get custody of Lenaord. It's up to Scott Leadready II to come to his best friends/owners rescue.Scott and Leonard fluff and drama.





	An dog's love

Summery: 

The moment Lenaord got home the 10 year old knew somthing was up, the way that his mom sat at the kitchen table, the subistue teacher 

"Mom?". 

"Oh Lenaord sweetie". Miss helperman swallowed thickly "we need to talk. Can you come here and sit down

Lenaord swallowed thickly exchanging looks with Scott, nodding theb10 year old sat at the Kitchen table

"Scott could you give us an few moments alone? 

"Oh yeah or course". Scott gaze his owner one last worried look before going into the living room. He quickly took off his clothes going back to his dof form before walking into 

"Mom?". Lenaords eyes drew in concern touching his moms hand. "What's wrong?:.

"Oh sweetie. Your father contacted his lawyer, hes trying to take you away from me

Lenaord felt numb his body trembling, the chair suddenly fell back as Lenaord took an few steps back his body pressing against the fridge, breathing rapid. He slowly lowered himself 

"No.…no..no!!!".

"Sweetie Lenaord you have to calm down!". Miss helperman rushed to her sons aid while Spot watched on in shock as his best friend/owner broke down. "Lenaord you have to breath, it's going to be ok. I wont let him take you from me".

Lenaord gazed at Spot his head on his moms shoulder the fear and turmoil in his owners eyes broke Spots heart.

"Scott can you come in here".

Spot breathed an sigh of relief rushing into the living room moments later coming in as Scott.

"Lenaord what wrong?". Scott rushed to his friend  
as if he hadent just seen the scene display in front of him.

"I'll let Lenaord tell you when hes ready, I am going to go get his anxiety meds. Can you watch him Scott?".

"Of course

The only sound you could here when miss helperman left the room was the slow ragged breathing coming from Lenaord, the young man pulled his knees up to his chest his head on buried in them.

Scott tapped his paws usually he knew what to ro, knew what to say, knew the right words to s

"Scott?".

"Yeah Bunkie?".

"I'm scared".

Scott's heart broke at the soft tone, he knelt in front of his best friend. Hands touching Lenaords shoulders the young man lifted his head tears in his eyes. 

"Bunkie nothing is going to happen to you, not on my watch".

Swallowing thickly Lenaord lunged forward burying his face into Scott's shoulder arms wrapping around around his friend/dog. 

Scott wrapped his arms around Lenaord hand gently rubbing the young mans back letting out an soft shhhhh, arms wrapping around hum tighter an soft sniffing coming from Lenaord. 

"Its ok Bunkie, it's ok. I promise you have my word. Nothing will happen to

"But what if".

"Nothing Bunkie. You hear me? Nothing".

Lenaord relaxed into Scott's frame resting his head against his shoulder, an warmth feeling washing over Scott. Along with an overprotective. Scott gently nuzzled his owner closing his 

After an few moments the two pulled away reluctantly 

Miss helperman cleared her throat tears in her eyes at the gentle scene in front of her, she knelt next to the two noticing with an smile that Lenaord 

"Here sweetie your anxiety pills".

Smiling slightly Lenaord took the pill body relaxing as Scott's hands on his shoulder.

"Scott would you mind spending the night tonight? Do you think your mom would have an problem with it?".

"She would be fine". Scott stated. "Sides I want to be here for Bunk..I mean Lenaord". His arm wrapped around Lenaord who relaxed into the touch.

"Thank you Scott". Miss Helperman breathed an sigh of relief before turning to the kitchen. "Why dont you boys go watch some TV? I'll get to work on dinner"

"Sounds great come on Lenaord".

Lenaord followed Scott forcing an smile at the enthusiastic of his best friend, settling on the couch he watched Scott change the channel.

"What do you wanna watch Bunkie we could

Scotts eyes drew in concern at the exhaustion on his owners face, picking an channel he quietly made his way over to Lenaord tugging him against his chest paw running through his hair. 

"Rest Bunkie. I'll watch over you, ill wake you up once dinner is ready".

"Thanks scott". Lenaord stated tiredly curling against dog, within seconds the young man was sound asleep.


End file.
